


It's the hunt and the kill, the schemes and the plots

by AbbySomething



Series: Never thought that I could be [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Valentine's Day, a little OOC forgive me please, look at Aku actually trying, loveable nerds, meanwhile Jack is Very Clueless, prepare thy sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which rivalries are put aside, plans are made and destroyed, and Jack still can’t work through subtlety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the hunt and the kill, the schemes and the plots

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’d, sors
> 
> (please dont take this seriously)

If asked to trace when things might have possibly begun to go awry, Jack would answer that it started about two years after he landed in this future, but perhaps it had actually taken seed long before then.  
  
But the specific incident he would later reference actually began like any normal confrontation between himself and Aku: with an surprise onslaught of a sizeable robot army upon Jack’s nearing of another portal through time.  
  
This instance, however, ended with Jack pinned under the blades of the beetle drones, caught like a mouse in a trap, the portal smashed under Aku’s claws. From there, however, things got…strange.  
  
Aku had stood over him, his own weapon formed from his abilities in hand, poised to strike through Jack’s heart. A long, tense silence had passed, before Aku growled and dropped to the ground, kneeling over Jack, raising the blade in both hands.  
  
Jack was weary from the battle, but he could have sworn he saw Aku’s hands shake.  
  
But then the demon’s entire form had shuddered, and he let out a furious cry before bringing the blade down into the dirt just above Jack’s head. They had caught each other’s eyes then, and Jack actually understood the strange mix of emotions reflected in Aku’s expression.  
  
Confusion. Anger. Disappointment.  
  
_Confliction._  
  
But then Aku had stood and flew away, his beetle drones letting Jack up before following their master once Aku was some distance away. Jack was left there, bloodied, bruised, and the most lost he’d felt since he first came out into this time.  
  
Aku…had _spared_ his life.  
  
The implications were too much for Jack to think on without making his head spin so he…didn’t.  
  
The next few months were filled with inactivity on the demon’s part, but every path Jack took towards any hint of a time portal were also dead ends, so he traveled at length in a state of something akin to boredom. He was used to stretches of traveling, but Aku had a plan of some kind of another to throw at him at least once a month to keep Jack on his toes. Even the ever-present threat of bounty hunters dropped off steadily, and eventually ceased. Every town he came upon had the townspeople looking suspiciously at him and not much else.  
  
It wasn’t until the third town Jack entered, his second month into traveling in this silence, that he also realized all the wanted posters of him were gone.  
  
This was entirely new, and that is what distressed Jack the most.  
  
On his fourth month of this, Jack encountered a passing traveler that informed him the next city, about five miles away and just over the hill, was readying for their celebration of Valentine’s Day. It was a holiday Jack was only vaguely familiar with; it had something to do with honoring one’s romantic partners, and it involved giving them candy and paper hearts, but Jack did not understand much else. He had not had any opportunity to explore this new world’s holidays as of yet, and honestly they perplexed him regardless. He thanked the informant anyway, as he still wished to pass through the city and hopefully gather information on any possible magical items that would take him home.  
  
As he made it over the top of the hill, Jack took a moment to survey the long, open landscape surrounding him. It was beautiful, as the sun was setting just beyond the city, casting colored shadows and brilliant lights all around. He tucked the beauty of this moment away, along with all his other memories, and then took a step forward to continue on.  
  
When the ground in front of him exploded, filling his nose with the scent of fire and the faintest hint of something distinctly evil, Jack could almost admit to feeling a fleeting sense of relief. Things might actually go back to normal now.  
  
Aku towered over him, well beyond the height of a building, his arms crossed behind him. As the smoke cleared and Jack began to crouch, hand going for his sword, Aku brought both hands out in front of himself, shaking them.  
  
“Wait! Wait,” Aku called down, eyes darting between Jack’s face and the hand hovering over the enchanted weapon, “I am not here to fight you.”  
  
Jack paused, this encounter reminding him all too much of the time Aku and he had struck a “deal,” wherein he would fight Aku without the sword, and in turn Aku had to fight in a mortal limit and shape, and could not use his minions. The fight had ended rather predictably, with Aku cheating, but Jack had outsmarted him. Thought he had not destroyed the demon, he was still rather proud of himself for winning that battle.  
  
But beforehand, when they had worked out the details of the encounter, Aku had behaved almost…like he was trying to be civil. If this was anything like it had been that time, then Jack could admit he was interested in what Aku had in mind.  
  
His right hand dropped back to his side, but he kept his left hand on the case, ready to flick the weapon out by the crossguard if the demon sprung into action.  
  
Aku watched him just as carefully, and slowly put his hands down as well. He seemed hesitant to speak beyond that, his entire form shifting constantly in what Jack knew by now was his way of nervous shuffling. It was hard for his eyes to concentrate on, but, more worryingly, if Aku was nervous, then what did he have in store for Jack?  
  
“It has…been some time since. Well. That, eh…time.” Aku finally forced out, his hands coming together to tap the claws rhythmically against each other.  
  
Jack blinked up at him blankly.  
  
Another long silence passed, but then Aku was evidently waiting for some kind of response, so Jack finally swallowed and found his voice.  
  
“Yes,” he said slowly.  
  
“But th-that is in the past!” Aku continued very quickly, “And we need not concentrate on it. I guarantee it will not happen again.”  
  
Ah, so this is what the demon was coming to. Jack tensed again, trying to plot out any semblance of a battle plan, although Aku was often unpredictable in terms of what form he might take or powers he might suddenly use. Jack did know his favorite strategies by now, and could often keep pace with the demon no matter what, so he felt confident that perhaps he could finally end this terrible scourge.  
  
“Stop that!” Aku snapped, “I am not here to kill you!”  
  
Jack jerked back, the words hitting him like a shove, and he gaped up at Aku.  
  
“Do not misunderstand me; I am perfectly capable of slaughtering you! But…yes, sam-ur-ai, as much as it…does _pain_ me, I find that I wish instead to pursue some, eh, other path.”  
  
He turned to the side and tore his gaze away, flinching.  
  
When another silent moment had passed, Jack sighed and unwound himself just a bit.  
  
“Very well Aku, what did you have in mind?”  
  
It was Aku’s turn to jump at that, and he swiveled his horned head around to stare in disbelief at Jack.  
  
He gawked for a full few seconds before gathering his composure and straightening.  
  
“Aku has planned a list full of activities that will determine if, if this is indeed a path I wish to follow! You will participate in all that I have planned, unless I can find my answer before the end of the day. Once that happens, you are free to flee as far as possible until the next morning, by which I will have made my final decision.”  
  
“What _kind_ of activities do you have in mind, Aku?” Jack quirked a brow, still reasonably suspicious.  
  
“The non-lethal kind!” Aku shot back, “And probably not very painful.”  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes. Aku squinted back, snorting in derision.  
  
“What else?” Jack finally ground out.  
  
“I have learned from asking you to leave your sword behind,” Aku let out a dry half of a chuckle, “So instead I require that you do not draw it against me until the morning after this upcoming one. Failure to comply will result in, ehh, unsatisfactory responses! That is to say, I will respond in kind.”  
  
Jack thought about the demon’s words, but eventually nodded.  
  
“And you shall follow several of my rules, again, lest you go alone on these ‘activities,’” Jack informed him, staring back cooly as Aku grit his teeth.  
  
“Yes?” Aku spat.  
  
“No attacking or threatening the people in the city,” Jack started, but was interrupted when Aku bellowed a short laugh.  
  
“You have wasted your first request already! Nowhere in Aku’s plans did it say I would do harm to these people. But do go on, samurai, let us hear the last ones.”  
  
Jack glowered at him, but moved on.  
  
“You shall give me a full list of these activities right now.”  
  
Aku gasped in shock.  
  
“But where is the fun in not keeping it a surprise? The element of mystery?!”  
  
Jack crossed his arms, his face a mask of stone.  
  
Aku pursed his green lips, but then curled them into a snarl.  
  
“If that is one of your requests, so be it,” Aku huffed, then recited as if from a memorized list, “I had planned getting novelty items, doing the sport of ‘mini-golf,’ eating dinner at a restaurant, and then finishing the night with, eh, a walk around. Or whatever strikes me by then.”  
  
Jack listened as Aku spoke, then nodded when he finished.  
  
“They sound…fine.” Jack said slowly.  
  
“They do?” Aku blinked, and then straightened confidently, “W-Well of course they do! Aku is a fantastic planner!”  
  
Jack squinted suspiciously at him, but then rubbed his chin with one hand, thinking hard about what else Aku might exploit. After another few seconds, he had his answer.  
  
“And you must come in human form again,” Jack said, “I would like to participate in these activities without the residents of the city fearing for their lives or possibly trying to pander to you simply because of who you are.”  
  
Aku’s face shifted through a range of emotions very quickly, but finally settled back into a grumpy stare.  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
Despite the demon’s evident attempts to close this matter, Jack knew he could not go along so easily. There was still one more issue to be resolved.  
  
“And what reassurance do I have that you will be true to your word? That you will not turn on me at any moment or break the requests I have made of you?”  
  
Aku’s shoulders and horns sagged, and he let out a deep sigh.  
  
“You cannot simply trust me?”  
  
Jack threw the demon a particularly nasty glare, and Aku rolled his eyes.  
  
“Ah, yes. Very well, I admit I have…no reason for you to trust me. I simply…I truly want to see this through, sam— Jack.”  
  
It was Jack’s turn to be shocked, and he gawked, open-mouthed, at Aku before realizing he was doing it and quickly shut his mouth. He could not trust Aku, but. The simple fact Aku was being honest about it was enough to send Jack for a spin. Now, deep down, Jack admitted he was vaguely curious too.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, and took a steadying breath.  
  
“Very well, Aku. I agree to participate on the conditions we have set.”  
  
Aku broke out in a tremendous grin, his form finally settling, but then he regained his composure and stood tall and proud.  
  
“An excellent choice, samur— Jack! We shall meet tomorrow, at noon, in front of the Fountain of Kings in this city. Oh, and do not be late! In fact, be at least fifteen minutes early. And, eh…”  
  
Aku pulled something incredibly small out of his hand, holding it delicately between two fingers in the opposite hand. He reached down, and Jack had to resist every urge to jump back or forward as the demon’s limb came within range. He was holding forth a small, white card, upon which a logo of a smiling sun was painted, and the words ‘It’s always sunny at the Ray Hotel!’  
  
Jack carefully took it from Aku’s grip, and examined the plastic card further while Aku drew back..  
  
“A room has been booked for you, so you have no reason to be lost or late tomorrow,” Aku’s hands sank back into his form, horns and face perking.  
  
“I, um. Appreciate it?” Jack finally said, although it came out as something like a question. He was now truly confused as to what in the world Aku’s motives could be.  
  
“Yes! Aku’s kindness and charity have— that is to say, ehm, hah, yes. But tomorrow! I will see you there.”  
  
Aku curled in on himself in midair, still smiling, but then he vanished.  
  
Jack let out the breath he’d been holding, drooping his shoulders.  
  
What exactly had he just agreed to?

* * *

  
As it turns out, the “room” was actually a suite at the top floor of the hotel, and the staff all gave him pallid stares once he checked himself in. After that, they were overly accommodating and pleasant, all the way up to his floor, but he was able to dissuade them by feigning tiredness.  
  
Upon entering, he quickly realized this area was far too big for just one person, but he explored and found no traps set for him anywhere. The combined bath and shower were very confusing, but thankfully Jack had some practice working others, and it only took him ten minutes to figure this one out. He washed the gathered dirt and grime off, especially out of his hair, and walked out several minutes later feeling genuinely refreshed. It was not often he got the chance for a hot shower, and he was rather grateful for it.  
  
He then washed his clothes, more out of habit than anything else, and hung them over the doorframe of the shower-bath to dry. The main bed, as he gathered because it was in the biggest extension of the room, was especially comfy and Jack only meant to test it—  
  
He awoke suddenly, sunlight streaming through the windows, and had a brief second of panic. Thankfully, there was a clock on the stand next to his bed, and it read exactly 10:34 am.  
  
Jack laid his head back down, and sighed deeply. One way or another, this day was going to happen, and he needed to be prepared. He performed his morning ritual; stretching, bathroom, washing his face; and then found his clothes, now completely dry, and dressed himself again. He pinned his hair up in its usual topknot, then found a large, open space in the room and went through several rounds of a slow, solo kata with his sword. By the time he was done, the clock reminded him it was nearly half-past eleven, and he tucked his sword away and took a deep breath.  
  
There was still a good chance this was all an elaborate trap, but Jack was torn between wanting to believe that and a small desire to simply believe the demon. There really was no reason for the latter, as Aku had admitted, but that was exactly why it bothered Jack.  
  
If this were a trap, he felt sure he could turn it on Aku. Until Aku sprang it, however, Jack had to act on his own goodwill out of honor to their agreement. And to satisfy his curiosity, to see what in the world this meant to the demon.  
  
He found his way back to the main lobby, and asked where to find the fountain Aku had mentioned before he gave the staff their card key, informing them he would not be staying a second night as he needed to keep traveling. They almost seemed disappointed, but Jack could not indulge them due to the high chance things might go sour today.  
  
It was a very short walk to the fountain, which was actually an impressive structure. Standing over ten feet tall and at least twenty feet in circumference, it was mainly constructed from polished white and grey marble, giving it an additional air of extravagance. The center structure was adorned with a circle of royally-dressed men, all in crowns and staring sternly into the distance; evidently, this ‘Fountain of Kings’ was named correctly. Or at least, it had been, before Aku became the dictator of the whole planet.  
  
It was strange to see such a piece of history still intact, given that Aku made every effort to shove in that he was their one and only ruler.  
  
“You, eh, actually showed up?” a familiar voice said behind him, and Jack whirled quickly upon his heel.  
  
This form was an improvement over Aku’s last “human form” when they had last struck a deal and fought; in fact, with the green skin, curly red hair and short beard, black eyes, red shirt and black pants and shoes, it bore a passing resemblance to Aku’s “Ikra” disguise. The difference being that this shape was distinctly Aku’s attempt to be more male-coded.  
  
Jack caught himself before he could be accused of ogling, sheerly out of intrigue, and recollected his thoughts.  
  
“But, yes, you would have to! We did make a deal,” Aku clarified, his hands behind his back, “It would have been dishonorable for you to have abandoned your part.”  
  
Jack locked eyes with him, retorting, “Indeed. But it will be just as dishonorable if _either_ of us breaks our word.”  
  
Aku rolled his eyes, chuckling.  
  
“Certainly, samurai. I mean, Jack,” Aku jumped to, correct himself? Jack was growing more puzzled every minute he spent in the demon’s presence.  
  
“Oh!” Aku said loudly, straightening up a bit and pulling his hands around front, revealing a bouquet of multicolored flowers. He thrust them forward to Jack, appearing confident.  
  
Now this was just downright _weird._  
  
“Are…these for…?” Jack asked slowly, eyeing Aku.  
  
Aku gave a curt nod, meeting Jack’s eyes for a fraction of a second before tearing them away again.  
  
“It is…customary. I have heard.” Aku’s voice was tight, as if he were holding back what else he wanted to say.  
  
Jack took them from his hands gently, stricken speechless. The arrangement itself was quite beautiful; reds, yellows, and oranges; and Jack could recognize zinnias, snapdragons, and—  
  
As he was breathing in, he caught a distinct feeling in his nose, and he turned his head, before he sneezed hard to the side. Already he could feel his eyes watering.  
  
“I am actually, ah, ah, _achoo!_ V-very allergic to goldenrods,” Jack explained when Aku tensed, looking shocked.  
  
“What?!” Aku shrieked, and then grabbed the flowers out of Jack’s hands and threw them to the ground a short distance away. He held forth a hand, and a fireball formed in it before he threw it down, and it lit the bouquet aflame.  
  
Jack sniffled, blinking the pollen out of his eyes away, watching as the flowers burned. There were several people in the area, and they were all looking between the fire and Aku with mixes of horror and awe. Jack gave Aku a stern look, and Aku quickly drew back, tapping his fingers together.  
  
“Ah, that was…unknown to me. I shall make it up to you later, perhaps,” He then saw the people staring, and called out: “Magic trick! I am a magician! Do not be afraid!”  
  
Everyone else in the open area began to move away, watching Aku and Jack the whole time. Within a minute, it was just the two of them near the fountain.  
  
Aku gave a nervous hum in his throat, and forced a smile.  
  
“Shall we move on?”

* * *

  
Aku led Jack to an outdoor shopping area, with several food booths and lots of people about. Jack was fairly hungry by that point, and agreed to a gyro cart, to which Aku paid for both of their meals. They sat down on the large expanse of grass in the center of the plaza, just inside the shade of a structure covering the terrain.  
  
“So what…exactly is this gyro?” Aku asked, examining the pita-wrapped concoction like he was afraid it might come alive.  
  
“It is lamb,” Jack explained, then took his first delicious bite. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Aku staring at him, watching him eat, before the demon brought the wrap up and took a cautious bite. He froze, shoulders rising, and then swallowed hard, shuddering as it went down. He scanned the area, and tossed the wrap into the closest trash bin from where they were still sitting, which Jack had to admit was a mildly impressive show of the demon’s aim.  
  
“Are you going to get something else?” Jack asked, hoping the cart owner had not seen Aku’s disrespectful treatment of his food.  
  
“I do not need to eat,” Aku said, pulling his knees up and resting his elbows upon them.  
  
Jack was taken aback by that, as this information was new to him.  
  
“Then why did you order anything?”  
  
“I said I do not _need_ to eat; that does not mean I _cannot_ ,” Aku clarified, “I find most food and drinks on this planet average at best, although some of you produce very delectable treats.”  
  
Jack made a small noise of irritation in his throat, but dropped the subject, instead choosing to consume his own gyro. He ate carefully, enjoying the flavor, although within a few minutes he got that same feeling that he was being watched. Every time he allowed his eyes to swivel and regard Aku, the demon was looking in another direction.  
  
The quiet between them was rapidly becoming heavier, until Jack could feel the anxiety swelling under his skin. When he was finishing the last bite, Aku cleared his throat.  
  
“Did you enjoy that?”  
  
Jack cleared his own throat, curling the plastic the food had come in into a ball in one hand and then putting both hands on the ground to either side of himself.  
  
Finally, he answered, “Yes, though it has been quite some time since I have had one.”  
  
Aku hummed in affirmation, and dropped off into his muted contemplation once more.  
  
Jack could feel sweat forming on his skin, and goosebumps crawling up his arms.  
  
“ _Aaahhh!_ ” a woman’s scream broke their silence, and Jack and Aku leapt up, looking for the danger.  
  
Behind them, several couples were also leaping up, and brushing themselves off like they were beset upon by an invisible attacker. And then Jack was made aware, quite suddenly, that the something crawling up his arms was not goosebumps. That is when the biting began.  
  
He cried out, causing Aku to twitch, and Jack frantically began to try and brush off the onslaught of ants that were attacking both the outside and inside of his sleeves. He heard Aku gasp, and another set of hands began to bat at his clothes, swiping the creatures away. Just when Jack was sure he had gotten most of them, Aku reached around and swatted at his back, brushing off what was evidently the last of them. After a few seconds, Jack stepped forward and turned, wiping the rest of his backside off himself, pointedly not looking at Aku.  
  
Aku stepped back, and then turned his head to glare at the patch of grass where the creatures lay. Jack finally lifted his head in time to see Aku’s eyes glow, and he only half a second to process what was about to happen before it did.  
  
A twin pair of high-powered, hot beams shot from Aku’s eyes, and the patch exploded, blowing grass, dirt, and ants everywhere. Screams broke out, as did complete chaos. People began to run everywhere, even into each other, scrambling to get away. Thankfully no fires broke out, although the smoke and dust might have fooled most people.  
  
Jack felt himself physically lifted into the air and thrown over the demon’s shoulder, and was carried away in a run. It was not entirely comfortable, watching the world go by backwards at this pace, and he struggled hard against the demon’s grasp.  
  
“Aku! Put me down this _instant!_ ” Jack yelled, and jabbed Aku in the back with his elbow. Aku stumbled, but then righted and kept running. Thankfully, another minute was all that Jack needed to endure, as Aku came to a halt in along a deserted sidestreet and rolled Jack off his shoulder. Jack grabbed Aku by the shirt and forced him up against the side of a building, scowling darkly.  
  
“What was that, Aku?” Jack said accusingly, drilling holes into Aku with his eyes.  
  
“I, I only meant, they were hurting y— everyone! There! Did you fail to notice that? It could be argued I saved everyone there, yourself included!”  
  
Jack squinted at Aku, feeling his anger boil.  
  
“I did not break our agreement, if that is what you are getting at!” Aku snarled, lips curling in contempt, “The people themselves were not under attack, and I had no intention of terrifying them!”  
  
After a moment, Aku finally shifted uncomfortably, his expression turning almost guilty.  
  
“I did not…expect quite that reaction. I will not repeat it.”  
  
Jack stood back, releasing Aku, but still eyed him cautiously.  
  
Aku let out a deep breath, emitting a small ‘hah’, and then motioned with his hands towards the street breaking off from the one they were on.  
  
“So, eh. Mini-golf?”

* * *

  
Jack had only the faintest hint of what golf was, so when they came through the entrance of the gated, colorful area he was completely enthralled. Off to either side of the main building were two separate areas, each decorated with either a theme of fantasy or spaceship structures. The place did have a fair amount of people also playing, but they were informed by the staff at the front desk that the fantasy section was slightly less populated.  
  
Once again, Aku paid for their ‘clubs’ and ‘golf balls’, and they made their way to the start of the course.  
  
Whilst walking out, Jack took notice that many of the others playing were holding hands while they walked between areas, or otherwise engaging in vivid displays of coupling. It was quite endearing, while also being a subtly painful reminder of his own fate thus far. Jack supposed he did appreciate the thought of dedicating a whole day to a loved one, but it still seemed...facetious, when you could show your affection consistently year-round. But to each their own, he supposed.  
  
Turning his attention back to the course, though, Jack quickly began to put together the point of the game.  
  
“The point is to get the ball in the hole?” he asked, glancing at the one in his hand.  
  
“Yes, but you have to do it in as few hits with the club as possible,” Aku explained, putting his ball down a piece of plastic in the ground with three little divots in it, “It is all about hitting it just right!”  
  
He took a moment to examine the obstacles, a trilogy of plastic triangles, before swinging his club forward and hitting the ball with an audible “ _Crack_ ”.  
  
The ball flew over their first obstacle, and hit the nose of a small dragon statue on the other side of the path. The nose cracked, and the entire face of the creature fell off. The ball then went sideways towards their right, and hit off a small mushroom in a ring with an animatronic waving fairy at one end of the circle. The mushroom that had been hit fell over into the next one, and it created a domino effect by pushing the others in the circle over, until the end mushroom fell into the fairy, where she toppled over, cracked open, and sparks flew before lighting her on fire.  
  
Meanwhile, the ball hit a tree with a face carved on it, knocking out the tree’s eye, then flew back over the fallen mushroom ring and hit the roof of a tiny castle at the end of the course, and flew straight up into the air. The tile the ball hit on the roof slipped off, pulling several more with it, and they all collapsed on the statue of the smiling prince and princess, which caused the two of them to topple over. The ball came back down on the other course, bouncing off a circular spaceship upon a small pedestal, and the spaceship groaned loudly before breaking at the base of its pedestal and falling over.  
  
The ball continued on to bounce off the head of a moving robot, causing it to crack and then cave in, which apparently jammed several parts inside it as the waving arm started moving erratically fast, before it fell off and more sparks flew, catching the robot and the arm on fire as well. The sparks also lit a series of eggs next to them on fire, which the ball bounced on seconds before, and then the ball rolled neatly into the first hole on the other side of the course.  
  
Screams and panic had once again broken out, and the sound of children crying also rang clear in the air. Alarms sounded seconds later, with the staff inside running out with fire extinguishers in hand and darting around to the affected areas.  
  
Jack slowly looked back at Aku, who was still standing there, dumbfounded, watching the chaos. He caught Jack’s eyes, and then bowed his head, grumbling and cursing under his breath, before walking back inside the building.  
  
Several bouts of yelling on both parties’ part about how much damage had been done versus how much of a hazard the park was beforehand later, Aku pulled out a sleek, golden card and the owner quickly shut his mouth. Thankfully, no one had been physically injured, but there was no accounting for how many children might have been scarred by the incident. Jack and Aku walked out after the crowds had already left, Aku still steaming with his arms crossed in front of him.  
  
“What now?” Jack asked, hoping to prod Aku out of his thoughts.  
  
“I do not know,” Aku mumbled, “The _plan_ was to do that until dinner.”  
  
They stopped at the sidewalk outside, and Jack looked around, thinking on what they might do in the meantime.  
  
“Let us go for a walk,” Jack suggested, gently motioning towards the street.  
  
Aku looked up, blinked twice rapidly, then seemed to lighten a bit.  
  
“That would be agreeable, I suppose…”

* * *

  
There were quite a number of others out walking or heading places like Jack and Aku, but none paid attention to the two of them. Thankfully, it was still barely getting in to spring, so the air was cool while the sun was warm, and Jack found it ideal for this activity. Unfortunately, walking alongside someone with whom they had each tried for the better part of two years to kill the other at every opportunity until recently left everything feeling uncomfortable.  
  
“I have an idea!” Aku proclaimed after the first five minutes between them were once again silent, “Let us play a game.”  
  
Jack eyed Aku in a sideways glance, but finally made an inquiring hum to encourage Aku to continue.  
  
“I will ask you a question, and you must answer honestly, and then you will ask me a question, and I will answer honestly.”  
  
“Why should I believe _you_ will answer honestly?” Jack asked, a note of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
“Why should _I_ believe what you answer with?” Aku shot back with a huff.  
  
Jack swiveled his head to give Aku a very pointed stare.  
  
“Eh-heh, yes, I suppose that would be…pointless,” Aku picked at his shirt, eyes darting away, “B-but how about this! If you do not want to answer a question, simply say so, and the inquirer will ask another.”  
  
Jack could tell Aku was trying to pry something vital out of him with this ‘game,’ but two could play that way.  
  
“Very well Aku, what do you wish to ask of me?”  
  
“Hey! It is my turn first!” Aku grinned, straightening his stride.  
  
Jack let out a breath of a laugh through his nose, a smile twitching at his lips, but then they both became quiet.  
  
“Sooo,” Aku finally drawled out, “Why…did you agree to this?”  
  
Jack paused, stopping in his tracks, Aku following a second later. It wasn’t the question itself; it was simply he hadn’t even considered _not_ showing up.  
  
“I am afraid I do not have an answer,” Jack finally responded honestly, locking eyes with Aku, “I suppose the closest logical answer would be that I was, and still am, admittedly, curious.”  
  
Aku’s eyes went wide, and his form wavered all over for a split second.  
  
“You are?” he asked, eyes darting around.  
  
“Well, yes,” Jack continued, quirking a brow, “I wish to know what you are hoping to gain from this experience.”  
  
“…Is that…your question?” Aku tapped his fingers together, dipping his head low.  
  
Jack smiled just a bit, “No, I will give you the ability to figure out your answer before you tell me. It is your path you must figure out, not mine.”  
  
“Ehhh, yes, c-certainly,” Aku pulled himself back up, and the both continued walking, “Then, it is your turn now.”  
  
Jack had been wondering on this question a while, so he had it ready for his chance.  
  
“Why that form, this time?”  
  
Aku twitched, hands flexing, but then strode easily again as if nothing had happened.  
  
“Why, would you prefer my hermit disguise?” Aku snickered, but abruptly stopped when he saw Jack was not laughing, so he cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
But finally Jack broke out a lax smile, seeing that Aku was actually…trying, and it was actually a little endearing. Just a bit.  
  
“Well, I do not like to re-use disguises, as it seems uncreative, and presenting as male, eh, I thought would perhaps make you more comfortable when conversing with me. I am also unable to change my coloration, but—”  
  
Aku cut himself off suddenly, shutting his jaw with a clacking of teeth.  
  
“Unable?” Jack pried at the subject, cocking his head.  
  
“Well, since I mistakenly mentioned it,” Aku grumbled, then held forth his arm.  
  
Red spread out over the green in a wave, then white, and then black followed. Both made Aku look even more strange, since nothing else on him changed, but then Jack felt his skin prickle. His eyes found Aku’s face, and he jumped a bit when he saw the demon concentrating intently on the arm, and a taste both distant and familiar filled Jack’s nose. It was the scent of Aku’s magic, sharp and thick, rolling off the demon while he was trying to…  
  
A speck of color on the arm caught Jack’s attention, and he watched as a pale peach shade formed a few dots, wavered, and then vanished back into the black, which shifted back to green in another second. The prickling on Jack’s skin and in his nose stopped as well, and Aku snorted and dropped his arm.  
  
“I have managed to create a patch of something like your skin, in the past, but it requires nearly all of my concentration. It is too exhausting and requires too much of my magic to be practical, so I do not practice or try it often.”  
  
That was actually rather interesting information to Jack, since he had never learned anything about the specifics or even limitations of Aku’s powers. It was almost surreal to have Aku open up like this, but perhaps this was a part of the ‘path’ he was deciding to take.  
  
Aku stroked his beard with two fingers, thinking deeply.  
  
“How did you and that scotsman become allies? I was, eh, preoccupied that day, I suppose.”  
  
“We…did not start out that way, obviously,” Jack cleared his throat before continuing, “We came to disagreement upon a very long bridge, and fought over who would be forced to backtrack and let the other through. We were both on the run from bounty hunters, and wound up being forced to cooperate to beat them. After that, we simply had an understanding between us.”  
  
“A one-way, long bridge? That is…the bridge of Cearbannog, correct?”  
  
Jack nodded, and Aku made a small “huh” in return. Jack then took another minute to think about his next question.  
  
“How many magical items said to grant desires are traps set by you or beings you have allowed upon this world?”  
  
Aku fumbled over his next step, squawking in surprise. He corrected his stride and continued as if nothing had happened, then cursed darkly. He took a couple of minutes to answer, evidently having thought deeply on if he wished to respond fully or request to move on.  
  
“A…lot,” he admitted, his voice restrained, “Many of the items or places you probably have been to would not have done what they were said to, in…truth.”  
  
Another long silence stretched out before Aku spoke again.  
  
“You were allergic to those flowers, eh, earlier; any others that I should be aware of before—”  
  
“Next question.” Jack replied shortly, definitely not willing to reveal that information to the demon.  
  
Aku reeled back a step, likely not having expected that. He made an angry hum, but thought about what he wished to ask next.  
  
After a few moments, he suddenly lifted back up again, forming a playful smile.  
  
“If,” he drawled out slowly, moving to interlock his arms behind his back, “You could have _any_ of my powers, which would you pick?”  
  
Jack was genuinely surprised by that, and he glanced at Aku’s expression to add to his guess of what Aku was trying to get out of this question. It was probably Aku’s way of asking which of his powers Jack _liked_ , of which the answer was zero. Then again, Aku seemed…truly earnest to see Jack’s reaction, so Jack sighed and thought over what he had seen of Aku’s powers.  
  
He finally concluded, “I suppose shapeshifting. It does seem to be very handy.”  
  
“It is!” Aku beamed at him.  
  
“Very well then,” Jack responded, a bit of a tease in his tone, “If you could have any of _my_ skills, which would you have?”  
  
Aku’s smile dropped, but he turned his head to look thoughtfully up at the sky for a few moments while they walked.  
  
“You do…defend yourself very well,” Aku begrudgingly admitted in a low voice, “For a human without magical powers.”  
  
It was Jack’s turn to beam at Aku, even pushing his chin out a bit in pride.  
  
Aku rolled his eyes, huffing indignantly. It was another short few minutes before he started again.  
  
“What was the summit of Mount Fatoom like?”  
  
At the mention, the memory floated back to Jack, clear as day. It had been—  
  
“Beautiful,” Jack said softly, but then frowned. It had not just been the beauty of the place, really; it had been the accomplishment, the _completion_ he’d felt at the summit. To have conquered the impossible…  
  
An easy comparison to his journey home.  
  
He withdrew to his mind, caught in the memories and thoughts that came with the reminder of his journey. Was he betraying his quest by indulging Aku in this? Were his parents looking down in sorrow upon this, this strange near-friendliness going on between them?  
  
But…  
  
If Aku were looking to simply _be_ friendly, and open up to Jack, then he could not ruin the chance of helping Aku upon a greater path. It seemed impossible, considering all that the demon had done in the past, but Jack also recognized he did not know much about Aku beyond what he had experienced as an outsider to the inner workings of the demon.  
  
And if Aku still decided to go back and continue to make Jack’s life miserable, then no one could say Jack had not tried. This was not forgiveness, this was…simply trying a new path, just as Aku was attempting to do.  
  
He suddenly realized Aku had been waving a hand in front of his face for more than a few seconds, and he snapped out of his thoughts with a distant “Huh?”  
  
Aku was giving him an inquisitive look, and he drew back his hand once it was apparent Jack was paying attention again.  
  
“Are you still here?” Aku asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
“I thought it would be my turn to ask a question,” Jack replied, clearing his mind again, “Unless you were not satisfied with my answer.”  
  
“Hm, yes, I understand the concept of beauty, but you seemed like you wished to elaborate before you drifted.”  
  
“It…It was not just the visual aspect,” Jack tried explaining, “It was difficult to reach the top; impossible, some have said; so when I reached it, the journey helped add to the beauty.”  
  
Aku nodded, “I believe I understand.”  
  
Jack thought about how he wanted to phrase his next question for a minute. The subject of it brought back a wave of anxiety, as he knew it was undoubtedly a discomforting one to ask of Aku. But he had to at least try.  
  
“Why—”  
  
Before he finished, they rounded a street corner and were greeted by an intriguing sight. Across the street was a gated garden, which was a juxtaposition to the rest of the steel and brick buildings surrounding it and everywhere Jack and Aku had walked. It appeared to take up the whole block, stretching at least a mile in either direction from the corner.  
  
They locked eyes and an unspoken agreement was made, so they stepped forth across the street and over to the side that had an entrance gate.  
  
At the front was a plastic sign, reading, “Free Admission on Valentine’s Day; Singles Awareness Day visitors welcome too!”  
  
“Singles…awareness day?” Jack asked aloud as they walked through the front gate.  
  
“Like the opposite of Valentine’s Day,” Aku said, “For those who do not wish to or have a significant other.”  
  
Jack nodded, and they both continued on through to the small building marking the entrance. From either side of the path they walked upon, they could see some of the variety of flora, each marked by a small sign at their base. The ones at the front appeared to be varieties of cacti and succulents, as they were all covered in thorns. Jack recognized the prickly pear, a century plant, and a few barrel cacti.  
  
They pushed through the front door, and were greeted by the sight of a small, brown-haired woman at a counter in the corner of the building. The rest of the enclosed area was filled with pictures of children in front of the entrance, as well as many, many handwritten notes thanking someone named “Ms. Markos” (often misspelled on the younger children’s notes) for her garden.  
  
The woman, who did bear the nametag “Helena Markos,” smiled warmly at them.  
  
“First time here, eh?” she asked with a mild southwestern accent, “Don’t bother tryin’ to lie ta’ me, I can see it on yeh faces.”  
  
“Y-yes,” Aku said, eyeing her cautiously.  
  
“Good! Just so y’all know, everythin’ here should be non-allergenic to most people, but keep an eye on the signs anyway. Y’all’re probably gunna be my last visitors for the day; got some plans myself I need ta’ be at later. Bu-but don’t let that hurry ya! I don’t wanna push either of ya from enjoyin’ your time here.”  
  
She motioned to the door on their left.  
  
“Have fun, and don’t pick at anythin’. The plants don’t appreciate it.”  
  
Jack had to wonder on that, as they stepped out the door as instructed, hoping that none of the plants would be alive and she simply might be eccentric. Most of the plants were not in bloom, but were readying for it. Regardless, it was fascinating to see all the different kinds growing in one area, and Jack was happy to see such a variety.  
  
“What is this one?” Aku pointed to a large patch with long, thin leaves sticking up from the ground, many of which had the edges of blue petals sticking out from green buds. Jack tried to look for a sign, but there didn’t appear to be one.  
  
“That looks like irises,” Jack said, “I did not know they could grow in this region.”  
  
Aku studied Jack and the irises for a few seconds, then pointed to some large bushes with many spreading leaves and the first few hints of purplish-blue flowers in the buds.  
  
“And those?”  
  
Jack eyed Aku, quirking a brow, but looked closely at the leaved and then double-checked his guess with the sign. He was correct.  
  
“Phlox, also sometimes known as creeping moss,” He nodded absently, “I have seen them make very beautiful arrangements.”  
  
“What about that one?” Aku now pointed to a thick, deep green plant with tiny red buds on it. The leaves were so shiny, it nearly looked fake.  
  
“Hibiscus, it appears,” Jack checked with the sign again, “Yes, but why are you asking me? Why not look at the signs?”  
  
“How do you know them?” Aku asked instead of answering, looking intrigued.  
  
“It is useful to know what kinds of flowers or plants are edible, or might be deadly,” Jack said, “Every place I was trained in taught me about the kinds they knew of or grew.”  
  
Aku’s eyebrows rose, and he smiled mischievously.  
  
“Then tell me.”  
  
That is how they spent the next hour, with Aku pointing to plants and Jack explaining them as best he could recall. Many did not serve a purpose beyond simply looking beautiful in bloom, but there were also many with uses or historical meaning behind them, or that bore edible fruit. Aku seemed the most fascinated by the carnivorous plants, which Jack did have to chuckle at; it was fitting, really.

It made Jack feel like they might actually be bonding, and he found he didn’t mind the idea.  
  
The garden ended with a small bunch of rose bushes, some of which were already blooming despite the weather. Jack enjoyed the multiple colors of the one labeled “Peace,” whereas Aku spent some time looking at the dark red of “Black Magic.”  
  
The rose patch connected back with the tiny building at the front, and they bid Ms. Markos goodbye before heading out towards the entrance/exit.  
  
“Thanks for stoppin’ by,” she waved, “See ya next time!”  
  
Jack and Aku made their way back to the street they had come from, and walked along towards some unknown destination yet again.  
  
“Oh,” Aku suddenly announced, “Our game! You never finished asking your question!”  
  
Jack had to take a moment to recall what Aku was talking about, but then it came back to him. He swallowed thickly, then went forth with it.  
  
“Why did you not kill me?”  
  
“Eh,” Aku stammered, “Wh-which incident do you speak of? There were many times I could have ended your life!”  
  
“You know of what I speak, Aku,” Jack shot him an intense stare, and Aku grinned a lopsided, nervous grin in response.  
  
“Ohhh, yes! That, that time you speak of, yes, I recall it…very clearly…” Aku ran his fingers over his beard, looking towards the west.  
  
“Oh!” Aku suddenly exclaimed, noticing the sun, “It is nearly time for our dinner! We should make our way, quickly.”  
  
He rushed off towards a street to their right, and Jack followed behind, calling out, “You did not answer me!”  
  
Aku turned his head and shouted back, “Next question!”

* * *

  
Aku seemed to be very excited about this place, so Jack’s curiosity was once again piqued. Outside and all around the building people were standing, but from what Jack could tell many of them looked upset. They bypassed the crowds, making way through the front doors and entryway to where a taller woman, bearing a nametag reading “Bella,” with black, curly hair stood at a small podium.  
  
“Hello,” Aku started, smiling proudly, “We are here for reservations for Koruo Akusawa, party of two.”  
  
Jack looked beyond Bella, and noticed the whole place seemed to be brimming with people. They could fit the two of them into this space?  
  
“O-oh!” Bella said, looking distraught, “Well, about all the reservations made at this time tonight, well, there was a problem with the booking system, and. Um. W-We made a bunch of double-bookings, and it was first-come, first-serve, and—”  
  
“What?!” Aku cried out, stepping forward and towering over her, “Excuses! You will give us our table _now!_ ”  
  
“A-about that, sir, we can’t just—”  
  
“If someone is sitting at it, then kick them out!” Aku snarled, “Do you have any idea who I am? How important this—”  
  
Before all the color completely drained from Bella’s face, Jack reached over and squeezed Aku’s arm. Aku froze, whipping his head around to stare at Jack.  
  
“I am sorry, this must have been a rough night,” Jack said calmly, “I hope it gets easier on you.”  
  
He began to tug Aku out, who protested and cursed loudly, but allowed himself to led out and a short distance away before he broke contact.  
  
“What was that, sa— Jack? I had the situation under control; she would surely have seen the error of her ways!” Aku raged, stomping angrily.  
  
“It was not her fault, Aku,” Jack said cooly, “We will find someplace else.”  
  
“No, no we will not!” Aku’s voice rose, and he began to pace, ranting now, “Because it is _Valentine’s Day_ , and every place will be booked, and every thing else I planned went _wrong_ , so why not this? Ha! As if things in the universe were not already against me, now this! The one time I want to try, I truly do, and things still _cannot go my way!_ ”  
  
Suddenly Aku stopped in front a curb and sat down, placing his head in his hands. He moaned, and his entire form shuddered.  
  
“I am sorry this day has not gone according to what you thought it would,” Jack began, and Aku hissed, interrupting him.  
  
“No, it has not, and I, I hate—” Aku leaned back, pulled a piece of paper out of his chest, crumpled it up, and threw it across the street, where it bounced off into the alley.  
  
He curled up again, and went back to groaning into his hands. Jack frowned, and walked over to where the paper ball had fallen in order to return it to Aku. Undoubtedly, it was something containing his plans for the day, and he would probably still want it once his temper calmed down.  
  
Jack picked it up, and then glanced over his shoulder, only to see that Aku was still covering his face. Jack turned back to the paper in his hands, and he reasoned that if Aku did want to ditch it, there was surely no harm in seeing what it entailed. And even if the demon did want it back…well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t already told Jack everything he’d planned on doing, anyway.  
  
He stretched it back out, and was indeed faced with a list of the activities Aku had planned. However, there was an extra item at the end, scrawled in Aku’s frantic handwriting. When he read over it, Jack found himself reeling.  
  
Was…was that what Aku had been planning? This whole day? It didn’t make sense, and yet…  
  
Everything fell into place, and Jack had to widen his stance when a wave of dizziness hit him.  
  
It was the absolute weirdest thing Jack had ever heard or experienced from Aku, and _yet_ it all made sense; Aku’s civility, his sudden interest in trying to be accommodating, and his general concern about everything going in a way that perhaps would impress or agree with Jack. The puzzle in Jack’s mind finally clicked together, forming a complete picture of the past few months.  
  
He took a few minutes to let himself take it in, and think about how this made him feel, or what this might mean for both of them. After some consideration he realized, realistically, he’d had his answer the whole day.  
  
Jack rotated on his heels and watched Aku for a few moments, and then crumpled the paper back up and walked over to sit down next to him. Aku was still mumbling under his breath, and Jack could make out a variety of colorful curses, most of which he understood and a few from languages Jack had never heard of (but could guess their meaning from the context).  
  
“It has not been a wasted day, I think,” Jack said, watching the sky as it was starting to fade into a rich orange.  
  
The noises coming from the demon next to him stopped.  
  
“I did have fun watching you destroy the mini-golf course,” Jack admitted, chuckling.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aku lift his head  
  
“You…did?”  
  
“And I enjoyed just simply talking with you, even if we do not know all that we wish to discuss yet.”  
  
Aku raised his head further, asking gently, “Yet?”  
  
Jack smiled, and turned his head to meet Aku’s eyes. Before he could respond, a food truck came down the street past them, and turned to park across the street from the overcrowded restaurant. The smell coming from it was absolutely delicious, and Jack recognized it immediately.  
  
“Ramen?” he asked aloud, inspecting the vehicle from afar.  
  
“Is that what that smell is?” Aku perked up, watching carefully as well, “It smells very good!”  
  
Jack stood, and held forth a hand to offer to Aku when the demon turned back to him.  
  
“Shall we?”

* * *

  
The truck owner and cook, and his wife who ran the register, both actually recognized Jack, and made quite a fuss about giving him free bowls for all his hard work, in exchange for a ‘signature’ on the side of their truck. Aku scrunched his face at the show, and while Jack was embarrassed to be recognized so fondly in front of Aku (or in general, really), the couple were very nice and Jack was more than grateful for the food regardless. While they waited, the wife gave Jack a permanent marker, and Jack put his family crest next to the front window.  
  
They both were very excited about that, but thankfully within a half hour Jack and Aku were walking away, steaming bowls in hand.  
  
They found their spot on the curb they had sat upon previously, and Jack watched to make sure Aku knew how to use his chopsticks before they both dug in.  
  
Aku gulped his noodles down, and then his eyes went wide.  
  
“It is delicious!” he proclaimed, “How have I not tried this sorcery of culinary arts!”  
  
Jack chuckled lightly, impressed with Aku’s reaction.  
  
“I do not know, but I am glad to witness you trying and appreciating it!”  
  
They continued eating after that, as the soup was incredibly flavorful and, indeed, delicious.  
  
When they were done, Jack nearly choked when a long, green forked tongue darted from Aku’s mouth to reach the bottom of the bowl and lick it clean.  
  
“Is that something else you cannot change?” Jack asked, although he immediately realized the question might be rude…Then again, this was _Aku_.  
  
Aku hummed a questioning noise, and then recognized what Jack was referring to.  
  
“Hm, I must have forgotten that detail,” he explained, cocking his head before grinning confidently, “Why? Jealous your species has not evolved them so you may lick the bowls too?”  
  
Jack actually snorted shortly, standing up and stretching. Aku followed him up, and the both threw their bowls into a trashcan across the street. When they turned back to face the square, another awkward silence fell between them.  
  
Jack took a deep breath, and then began to walk back in the direction of the opposite end of the city he had come in from. It was time to find a place to rest for the night, and then…  
  
He realized he was not quite sure what would happen next. He was glad Aku was keeping pace with him, also looking like he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
“So,” Jack finally started, “I can confidently say I had a good time today.”  
  
Aku’s fingers went back to tapping against each other as they walked.  
  
“You did?”  
  
“Yes,” Jack nodded for emphasis, “And you? What of your decision on which ‘path’ you will take?”  
  
“I…admit to have enjoyed this day as well, even if many things went worse than planned.” Aku made another, deeper noise of contemplation in his throat, “As for the, eh, ‘path’…”  
  
When they rounded a corner, they were both startled to see they were at the Fountain of Kings again, now lit up by underwater lights and streetlamps. However, it was different now.  
  
The marble now shone like it was newly polished, and it complimented the blue of the night sky and the soft white light of the lamps. The water was crystal clear, and reflected light gently across the pool, looking inviting and serene. It was simply beautiful like this, and the samurai and the demon took a long minute to gawk at it.  
  
Finally, Aku was the one to break the moment, rotating to face Jack again.  
  
“I, I have thought on it, and I do want to try this, eh, ‘path’, but there is so much I still do not know or understand, and I cannot find out…with-without you.”  
  
Jack nodded, and then looked earnestly up at Aku.  
  
“I would not mind repeat trials to…to figure out if we want this. Together.”  
  
Aku blinked slowly at Jack with an open expression, appearing stricken.  
  
Jack almost turned away, but then paused. He brought the crumpled slip of paper out from his sleeves, and reached forth to pull Aku’s hand forward, putting it in his open palm. Aku jumped a bit at the contact, and then gasped in shock when he recognized what Jack was giving him. Before he could protest or form words, Jack spoke again.  
  
“Oh, and,” he met Aku's eyes, “This is for the last item on your list.”  
  
He pulled close, much closer than they had been the whole day, and chastely put his lips on the corner of Aku’s own. It was barely even a fraction of a second, but already Jack felt a flush run through him.  
  
Satisfied, he pulled away, aware that his face felt hot and he was undoubtedly blushing. Thankfully, Aku looked just as shocked, frozen and wide-eyed as he was.  
  
“I, um, will be looking forward to another trial, then.” Jack said, then turned and strode off, perhaps a little bit of a a perk in his step.  
  
Aku watched him for a minute, then finally managed to let go of the tension running over his form. And then he started grinning, a new, powerful emotion filling him, making him feel like he was ready to do something completely ridiculous and silly. Instead, he straightened the paper and drew out a pen from his hand, and crossed out a word on the last sentence before writing a new one in its place.  
  
‘That ~~strange~~ _amazing_ thing humans do at the end of a date.’

**Author's Note:**

> this is still tooooootally in time for valentine's day, right guys??? eheehehe....
> 
> Cameos made by my sona and hartfairy! yaaaaay
> 
> The garden scene is based on a place from my hometown, only less pretentious than the real thing eventually turned into. except without the magical ability to grow all those kinds of plants in one place.
> 
> oh, and if you’re wondering if something is a reference or has a subtextual meaning then –waggles non-firey eyebrows–
> 
> oh and yea if u were interested, I gots a [tumbls](http://www.abby-something.tumblr.com)


End file.
